


Take Care of Him

by pixie_rings



Series: Per Ardua Ad Astra [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Shovel Talk, voltron kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/pseuds/pixie_rings
Summary: The younger Paladins have a thing or two to talk about with Allura regarding their space dad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=358025#cmt358025):
> 
> _Because Shiro is just too good for this world._   
>  _All of the paladins corner the princess. They don't give a damn if she can throw them through walls, this is a talk that has to be had._   
>  _Something along the general lines of:_   
>  _"You're amazing Allura, and I absolutely respect you. Just--"_   
>  _"What EXACTLY are your intentions with Shiro?"_   
>  _"And if we don't like your answer..."_   
>  _"Well, just try to remember just how fragile this 10,000 year-old ship is. And think of how easy it would be for me to throw it into chaos."_   
>  _And Allura, because she's an absolute boss, takes it seriously. No throwing her weight around, no "it's adorable how you're trying so hard to threaten". She is 100% down with this. Because she's a fucking saint (she too, is too good for this world)._
> 
> This was a fun little thing to write.

“Hey, Allura?”

She looks up from her work on mapping the current quadrant they're in, banishing any irritation at the interruption, and smiles, politely curious. The four younger Paladins are standing there, in a semi-circle, all wearing identical expressions that she suspects are supposed to appear intimidating (they don't intimidate her in the slightest). Keith and Pidge have their arms folded, Lance has his hands on his hips, Hunk's are in his pockets.

“Can I assist you, Paladins?” she asks, raising her eyebrows. They look quite adorable like this, it must be said. Pidge clears their throat.

“We need to talk,” they say. Their glasses glint.

“Regarding...?”

“Shiro.”

Ah. Of course. She straightens, and suddenly begins to take this seriously. She knows how much the Paladins care about the man they've chosen as a surrogate father figure: she knows of Lance's admiration, and Keith's bond, and Pidge's faith in him. It is more than comprehensible that they would want to protect Shiro, who does so much for them and asks for so little in return. They might not know the extent of his fragility as she does, but she knows they suspect at least _something_ , something beneath the surface of the capable, stalwart leader of Voltron. He holds himself together so admirably, but she knows how constantly close he is to breaking.

“We need to know your intentions with him,” Lance says. “We need to know exactly where this is going to go, what your plans are.”

“We don't want to see him get hurt,” Hunk adds.

This stings somewhat, the idea that they consider her so callous and superficial, and perhaps it shows on her face because Hunk immediately looks like he's kicked a baby gwymmer.

“I... I would never do anything to hurt him,” she murmurs, pressing her hand to her mouth.

“You let yourself get captured in his place,” Keith says, and he is much blunter than the others, an edge to his words that lets her know that even though the others might only be half-serious, he _means_ this. “That hurt him a lot.”

She lowers her gaze, her hands tightening in her lap. He'd told her how anxious he'd been, how terrified he'd never see her again, and while it had been the catalyst for moving their relationship to something more profound, more intimate, if she could have spared him the pain, she would have.

“Keith!” Lance hisses reproachfully. There's a squeak of leather, possibly because Keith has shrugged.

“She needs to know she can't pull stunts like that again!” he says roughly. “Shiro really cares about her!”

“I am aware,” she says, raising her head again. “Believe me, I am aware.”

She remembers the look on his face, the emotion brimming in his eyes, the warm press of his forehead, how his voice had shaken when he'd whispered “I thought I'd lost you.” She will never forget it, it's seared into her mind, that first true embrace, the ache in her heart at the knowledge she'd caused him pain. She'd believed herself expendable, but he'd told her otherwise.

All four look at her. Keith's eyes are narrowed, calculating, studying her. She matches his gaze, unwavering as ever.

“I can promise nothing,” she says. “We are fighting a war, and I might not live to see our victory. I would never hurt him intentionally.” Her hands tremble slightly. “He is too precious to me. His pain is my pain.”

Keith looks away. Lance whistles.

“Wow, you've really got it bad, huh?”

Pidge rolls their eyes and elbows him. “But, seriously, Allura... if you _do_ hurt him intentionally, we'll be out for your blood.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Pidge nods, apparently satisfied. Hunk claps his hands.

“Right, I think that went pretty well! We're really happy for you, Allura. You and Shiro make a cute couple.”

The tips of her ears turn red. She's never given any consideration as to how their relationship might be viewed from the outside, especially by the other Paladins. To know they consider them _cute_ is... embarrassing, but also strangely pleasing.

“What _are_ her intentions, though?” Lance insists, stroking his chin pensively. “Long-term commitment? Marriage?”

Allura chuckles. “Alteans have no concept of marriage,” she says. “And my commitment is, indeed, long-term. If you wish to know my _intentions_...” Her grin turns mischievous. “I do believe Pidge is far too young to hear them.”

Hunk blushes as Lance bursts out laughing. It takes a couple of ticks before comprehension dawns on Pidge's face, and their face twists in disgust.

“Ewww! I'm _scarred_! Scarred for life! This conversation is over!”

They quickly flee, followed by a teasing Lance and a thoroughly embarrassed Hunk. That leaves Keith and Allura, alone. She rises from her chair.

“I take my leave, then,” she says with a small smile. “I understand your urge to protect him.”

“He's... he's all I have left,” Keith mutters. He's curled in upon himself, shoulders hunched, a shield against the universe. “I want him to be happy. He's been through way too much.”

She knows then that Keith has guessed far more than the others. He knows that somewhere deep down Shiro is clutching at shards of himself, trying desperately to keep them together and be a fortress for the rest of them. He lets Allura in, allowing her to see him at his most vulnerable, and she is the same. She knows this co-dependency is not healthy, but she needs it, and he needs it too.

“I know he has,” she murmurs. “I see it every night. What I can do for him, I will.”

Keith nods, briefly, respectfully, and she nods back before leaving.

Once she is far enough away, she allows herself to deflate, sighing heavily.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

She turns, and her heart soars at the sight of him, that familiar smile that graces his face whenever he looks at her.

The Allura before would have straightened, shouldering her burden again, no matter how much it broke her back. The Allura before knowing Shiro believed she had to carry the weight of the universe upon herself. She built walls instead of bridges, saw softness as weakness.

This Allura, the Allura she is now, the Allura that is as much woman as princess and commander, allows herself to reach out, take comfort in the touch of his hand and the beat of his heart.

“Your teammates just put me through a very interesting interrogation,” she says wryly. He groans.

“A shovel talk? Damn.”

She chuckles. “I admire their sincerity.” She raises her head from his chest to look into his eyes. They are soft right now, the chill metal of his fingers caressing her cheek in that peculiar comfort she associates with him. “I love you,” she says, knowing how much humans need to hear it.

“I love you too.”

She can't help beaming at him, rising up on her toes to press her lips to his. Into the kiss she pours everything she can: her love, her devotion, her fierce need to protect. She quenches her doubt with the kiss, forcing away the idea that now, perhaps, the universe's salvation is no longer as important as the man who stands before her and holds her heart in his hands.


End file.
